The goal of this project is to enhance the scientific productivity of the biomedical research community through supercomputing. This task involves undertaking core and collaborative research projects that will strengthen the nation's biomedically-targeted supercomputing capability; expanding our broad range of biomedically-relevant software, database, and visualization capability; continuing our major training effort to make researchers proficient in supercomputing techniques and able to exploit biomedically- relevant supercomputing capabilities; providing the national biomedical research community with supercomputing resources and considerable user support; and continuing our extensive outreach program to bring the promise of supercomputing to the attention of the community.